


Всё время мира

by Anonymous



Category: Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior
Genre: M/M, PWP, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они никогда не встречаются так в Вашингтоне. В Вашингтоне у Пророка своя «берлога»: маленькая квартирка, куда он никогда не зовёт гостей - а у Мика бесчисленные победы, девушки, которых он кадрит как дышит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё время мира

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Time on Their Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676397) by [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter)



Пророк едва успевает шагнуть в номер, и Мик сразу же закрывает ему рот поцелуем.  
Они никогда не встречаются так в Вашингтоне. В Вашингтоне у Пророка своя «берлога»: маленькая квартирка, куда он никогда не зовёт гостей - а у Мика бесчисленные победы, девушки, которых он кадрит как дышит. Мик может быть само очарование, когда задаётся такой целью, и женщинам он нравится, даже если они не принимают его всерьёз. Самого Мика это более чем устраивает.  
Когда они выезжают на дело, всё по-другому. Отличительная черта их группы - мобильность, а, значит, у них ни минуты на отдых и постоянный адреналиновый драйв от бега наперегонки со временем. Наверное, это странно, что время для секса друг с другом они находят только в таких нерасполагающих к нему обстоятельствах, но в мирную вашингтонскую жизнь он почему-то не вписывается.  
Мик тяжёлый и тёплый, он прижимает Пророка к двери. Похоже, когда Пророк постучал к нему, Мик только успел выйти из душа, и сейчас на нём ничего нет, только полотенце, обёрнутое вокруг бёдер. Как кстати. Кожа у Мика влажная от воды и свежего пота, и пахнет он лосьоном после бритья — обычно Мик предпочитает бриться с вечера, чтобы по утрам иметь тот чуть потрёпанный вид, который он культивирует с таким упорством. Пророк находит эту привычку вполне практичной: так он не царапается о щетину, если они целуются.  
Он запускает руку под полотенце, задевая бедро Мика, и Мик шумно выдыхает ему в рот. У Мика уже стоит, и Пророк проводит рукой по его члену, дразнящим движением поглаживает яички, а потом сильно стискивает ягодицу. Мик снова стонет ему в губы, громче, и отстраняется, рвёт поцелуй. Он смотрит в Пророку в лицо чуть-чуть напряжённым взглядом, и в глазах у него смеются и пляшут чертята.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — хрипло выдыхает он, и Пророк в миг понимает, что сегодня — одна из таких ночей.  
Мик не боится экспериментов. Их секс, пусть даже обычно поспешный, никогда не бывает скучным - хотя из-за специфической обстановки их встреч они ни разу не пробовали действительно заняться чем-нибудь этаким. Но кое-что всё равно просачивается: лёгкая игра с контролем, использование наручников в целях, не предусмотренных должностной инструкцией — и эти случаи наводит на мысль, что Мик уж точно был бы не против пойти и дальше. Иногда, когда Пророк задумывается на эту тему, такие перспективы начинают его беспокоить. Игры с доминированием слишком напоминает то, что ему случалось видеть в тюрьме. Только видеть, участия он в происходящем не принимал... А потом он напоминает себе, что в принципе никогда не собирался спать с мужчиной, тем более с товарищем по команде. Несмотря на прозвище, Пророк не мастер предсказывать будущее, особенно своё собственное, так что он предпочитает не ломать себе голову и просто плыть по течению.  
— Отсоси мне, — откликается он, и Мик отвечает ему ухмылкой, расстёгивает на нём пояс и джинсы, а потом падает на одно колено.  
Мик здорово умеет делать минет. В своё время это открытие стало для Пророка сюрпризом, что, в общем-то, не очень логично: на тот момент Пророк очень мало что знал про личную жизнь Мика. Не то чтобы он теперь знает намного больше, но он же профайлер, в конце концов, и потому делает выводы из того, что видит — а сейчас уже очевидно, что Мик одинаково опытен и с женщинами, и с мужчинами. Просто второе он не афиширует так бурно, как первое.  
Где-то на этом месте поток сознания даёт сбой. Пророк прислоняется к двери, откидываясь на неё всем весом, расправляет и расслабляет плечи. Затылком несильно стукается о дверь, смотрит сверху на Мика. Мик кажется очень сосредоточенным: он проводит языком по губам, не столько готовясь, а будто бы предвкушая, а потом облизывает головку члена Пророка, словно пробуя его на вкус, и Пророк чувствует дрожь, взбегающую по позвоночнику. Потом Мик берёт его в рот целиком, сначала медленно, осторожно, потом всё быстрее, наращивая темп с каждым разом, и Пророк чувствует, что едва не упирается головкой ему в глотку. Пророк продолжает смотреть на него сверху вниз — а жар нарастает, и у него тяжелеют веки, всё меньше мыслей вертится в голове, всё меньше подробностей очередного кошмарного дела. Дышать с каждым вдохом становится всё трудней, и он видит, как свободная рука Мика — та, которой он не держится сейчас за бедро Пророка — двигается под полотенцем, в такт его рту.  
Пророк сдерживается так долго, как может, но с терпением этим вечером у него не очень. Он зарывается пальцами во взлохмаченные волосы Мика и толкается ему в рот, ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё — резче, сильнее, уже не играя, а требуя - удерживает его неподвижно, лишая инициативы. Мик подчиняется удивительно просто, и в любых других обстоятельствах Пророк счёл бы своим долгом это отметить. Расслабленный пофигизм Мика — это только маска, на самом деле, владеть ситуацией ему жизненно необходимо, и он мало что ненавидит так же, как быть беспомощным. Но здесь и сейчас он не пытается перехватывать контроль, не пытается бороться с Пророком, а самому Пророку сейчас не до того, чтобы придаваться сложному анализу ситуации. Он делает ещё несколько резких толчков, а потом отстраняется, вздёргивая Мика вверх за плечо и толкая его на стену.  
Мик отбрасывает полотенце и опирается на выставленные вперёд руки, а Пророк тем временем возится с резинкой и смазкой — а потом входит в него одним толчком, без предупреждения и подготовки. Мик запрокидывает назад голову и низко гортанно стонет. Одной рукой Пророк придерживает его за плечо, а другой дрочит ему, резко, почти безжалостно, и Мик подчиняется его ритму, мышцы напряжённых рук вздрагивают, волосы у основания шея свиваются в тугие завитки от пота, дыхание рвётся с губ тяжело и громко. Мик первым же достигает пика, кончая со сдавленным вскриком, и тянет Пророка за собой. Всё это занимает у них от силы минут пятнадцать.  
— Не уходи, — сонно замечает Мик, когда им удаётся кое-как привести себя в порядок и рухнуть на гостиничную кровать — хотя Пророк вроде бы никуда пока что не собирается.  
Они никогда не проводят вместе всю ночь, их связь этого не предусматривает, но сейчас Пророку слишком лень, чтобы куда-то идти, и Мик наверняка знает это — хотя бы потому, что и сам сейчас в том же состоянии.  
— Я думаю, не устроить ли второй раунд.  
В ответ Пророк только негромко хмыкает. Ну да, естественно, думать на пару шагов вперёд — очень похоже на Мика. "Второй раунд", впрочем, звучит неплохо. В последнее время всё шло как-то неважно, дела валились одно за другим, и чтобы расслабиться, нужно время. Одна ночь, втиснутая между двух тяжёлых и под завязку загруженных дней, едва ли что-то серьёзно изменит. Так что, может быть, даже жаль, что они никогда не встречаются вот так в Вашингтоне — но одна ночь всё же лучше, чем совсем ни одной, и значит, стоит использовать всё доступное время на полную катушку.  
Оба засыпают прежде, чем успевают это заметить.


End file.
